Black Moon
by Karumi Gonzalez
Summary: Una precuela de Orenji Moon


Primero que nada, quiero dar una disculpa a aquellos que me seguían. Al final deja el por que estuve tan alejada de esto. Segundo quiero agradecer a Yeni que le dio un visto buena a la primera parte de esta historia pero no pudo hacer lo mismo con el resto y los cambios finales por falta de tiempo ... claro yo se lo mande ayer y porque jajaja ella tiene trabajo , hijos, esposo y por supuesto una vida ... así que espero no tener tantas fallas y si las tiene TT ~ TT perdóneme. En tercero, otro agradecimiento para Ren quien estuvo escuchando todas mis crisis existenciales mientras escribía esto.

Ahora si, los dejo leer.

* * *

Está historia del tiempo en que Haruka y Rei eran estudiantes. Luna, la bruja oscura y madre de Rei fue su maestra. ¿Cuales fueron los hechos que sufrieron su captura? Una precuela de Orenji Moon

* * *

**.**

**Luna negra**

**.**

* * *

Jamás había sido registrado un éxito como este, al menos no en esa cuna de brujas. Pero a pesar de eso, el nacimiento de las gemelas era un motivo de alegría. Ambas fueron bañadas por todos los habitantes con amor, para ellos eran como cualquier otra bruja nacida ahí. Su bautizo en el estanque lunar fue igual que cualquier otro y no fue hasta que crecieron que las pequeñas diferencias entre ellas afectaron a más notorias.

Si bien podrían ser idénticas en prácticamente todo, sus cabellos no lo eran, pues Selene tenía el cabello plateado mientras que su hermana Luna lo tenía negro. Ambas veces como fuente de poder la luna y sin importar que fuera del conjunto, podrían hacerlo con la misma facilidad o mejor que su maestra. Fue por ello que creía que una o ambas podrían llegar a ser el nuevo oráculo, pues la anterior ya estaba bastante vieja y según sus palabras, cansada.

Y fue por eso que cuando Galaxia, la maestra de su generación, participó con el grupo de 16 años en su búsqueda del Akai ito, todos en la cuna esperaban su regreso con anhelo.

La felicidad envolvió a la cuna cuando todas las estudiantes y la maestra volvieron a salvo; y más aún cuando las 5 chicas que partieron habían regresado con su par, por lo tanto, había mucho que los grupos no volvían completos o no todas regresaban con un par. Aquello fue motivo de fiesta para la cuna, aun cuando las gemas fueron bendecidas con pares felinos.

Para el próximo año, Galaxia hizo un viaje con solo 1 alumna, la cual regresó a la cuna con un par Búho. Días después de las celebraciones de unión y nuevo oráculo, las 5 amigas especificadas a la luz simultáneamente. Las nuevas madres estaban cansadas pero felices, pues sus hijas podían ser tan buenas amigas como lo eran ellas. Y sin duda las madres no se equivocaron, pues sus hijas crecieron juntas y más amigas todas se veían como hermanas verdes. Fue por ello, que a escondidas de todos, las 5 jóvenes brujas habían hecho algo olvidado ... un pacto de hermandad con sangre.

Y tal vez fue su unión lo que provocó el derramamiento de más sangre.

**.**

**.**

Con Galaxia retirada el remplazo elegido fue la bruja oscura. Luna seria la nueva maestra de la generación que casi ella misma había dado a la luz. Y para cuando cumplieron 17, la isla volvió a partir de 1 maestra y 5 alumnas: Beryl, Haruka, Michiru, su sobrina Hotaru y su propia hija, Rei.

Hotaru y Rei, más que primas parecían gemelas, embajadas de piel blanca, cabellos negros y hermosos ojos violetas. La única diferencia era la estatura de embajadas, Hotaru más baja que Rei, pero eso no impedía que ambas fueran inseparables.

Durante su excursión, Luna las había llevado al centro de una ciudad costera, con la esperanza de que al ser una ciudad que muchos viajeros usaban de paso, sus alumnas encontrarán entre todos los jóvenes de diferentes lugares, a su par.

Y de hecho, la mayoría de ellas lo hizo. Beryl había encontrado al hijo de un curandero que había ido allí para conseguir suministros para sus remedios. Su hija Rei había encontrado un joven cazador que comerciaba con carne fresca. Mientras que Haruka, la más tímida de sus alumnas, había encontrado un chico que vivía allí mismo, pero que tenía una novia.

Su sobrina y Michiru se habían aventurado en subir un código de barras con Rei y su Par, que les llevaría a una isla cercana. Cuando estaban a punto de irse, Beryl y su par también decidieron seguirlos, porque resultó que ambos conocieron bien la isla que visitarían.

Fue ahí donde estaba el tranquilo y ameno viaje, el cual estaba a días de terminar, se volvió desastroso. De forma descuidada mostraban sus dijes, hablaban confiadamente y sin darse cuenta de su entorno, por lo que Rei y Jedite terminaron siendo capturados.

Ambos fueron torturados, Rei era testigo de cómo golpeó a un Jedite hasta dejarlo inconsciente y entonces, cuando no vio, era su turno con los torturadores.

Beryl y Michiru insistieron en volver y avisar a su maestra, mientras que de forma testaruda, Hotaru se negó.

—Por favor Beryl, enviemos a tu par mientras nosotras investigamos el lugar. Si solo es uno o dos podremos con ellos. Somos fuertes, además, están en una cueva submarina, que mejor lugar para tener la ventaja cuando tenemos a Michiru quien casi tiene un título embolsado. Y qué hay de ti Beryl, también tienes ese título en la bolsa, podría decirse que las 5 los tenemos. La anciana Cosmos y la señorita Setsuna han ido a nuestras casas a hablar sobre eso después de nuestras batallas simuladas donde mostramos algo "anormal" ... La bruja sirena, la única bruja de agua que no solo puede transformarse en agua en momentos de peligro, sino que vuelve agua todo lo que toca. - Hotaru señaló a Michiru para luego señalar a Beryl— La bruja opresora que puede detener el tiempo de un objeto o enemigo.

—Yo no detengo el tiempo, solo los atrapó e impido que se muevan ... también los obligó a hacer cosas ... pero solo pasó esa vez, no se como volver a hacerlo.

—Beryl tiene razón, sé que despertamos un poder inusual pero no sé si pueden. —Interrumpió Michiru quien tampoco estaba convencida.

—Por favor, también estoy yo. La bruja traspaso, puedo cambiar el daño de otros a mi cuerpo. Y mientras hago eso pueden entrar y salir de ahí con mi prima. Ella tiene ese fuego purificador y sanador, que una vez estemos lejos usará en mi.

El plan convenció a sus amigas y compañeras pues en teoría realmente era bueno. No por nada eran estudiantes sin par que tenían talentos inusuales. Todas y cada una de ellas prometieron ser una gran bruja y fue por eso que sus títulos estaban siendo discutidos.

Y fue así que Nicolás participó en una balsa con un conjuro guía de Beryl, hacia donde se encontró su maestra y última compañera.

Sin embargo, el plan no fue como pensaron, pues según ellas solo había 2 hombres jóvenes, los cuales, Michiru había logrado ahogar. Pero también había 4 hombres mayores y 1 anciano. Cada uno usaba un dije que usaron para protegerse en el agua y junto a ellos, dos jóvenes marionetas esperaban. Y fue una de ellas quién tuvo la forma de Rei para engañarlas, por eso cuando Hotaru hizo la transferencia de daño, su cuerpo fue atravesado y contaminado con tatuajes rojos.

—Ho.. taru. —Beryl apretó su hombro izquierdo antes de que un dolor punzante la atravesara.

Supongo que después de que Michiru llenará la cueva de agua, Hotaru hará la transferencia y ella la cuidaría debido a que estaba inconsciente por todas las heridas que temieron, pero no fue así, Hotaru se había erguido rápidamente y cuando ella se acercó para verla , algo había atravesado su hombro.

—Beryl ayúdame. El par de Rei pesa demasiado. —Michiru había vuelto y junto a ella Rei, entre ambas ayudaban al par de la última a permanecer de pie.

No ... Rei, ella no ... —susurraba torpemente Jedite.

—Chicas, algo no está bien con Hotaru… —habló de forma adolorida alejándose y mostrando la sangre en su hombro.

Los ojos de Michiru se abrieron al ver la herida de su compañera y su boca también se abrió, pero justo cuando las palabras estaban por salir, la sangre había perdido su lugar.

No es Rei. —Pronunciaron Jedite y Hotaru justo en el momento en que la sangre de Michiru salía por su boca.

Beryl solo podría ver la sangre de Michiru y como la mano de Rei atravesaba su vientre. No fue hasta que Hotaru, quién había revertido la transferencia y recuperándose de lo que había hecho, le ordenó a Beryl que la atrapara.

—Beryl ahora, no dejes que se mueva.

Beryl no mintió antes, tampoco fue consciente de cómo podrían lo que le ordenaron. Tal vez había sido eso, el grito desesperado de Hotaru, o cómo la chica quién creyó era Rei cambiaba para convertirse en una completa desconocida, o simplemente fue el hecho de ver ese enorme agujero en el vientre de Michiru el cual no paraba de sangrar . Sin duda una de esas cosas lo detonó, porque en un parpadeo su dije estaba lejos de su cuello, una esfera negra sobre la cabeza de la marioneta liberando una especie de Kekkai que cubría a la marioneta como una segunda piel.

—Nunca he hecho pero, trata que me atrape a mí también.

Sin más que decir Hotaru se había movido tan rápido como podría, una de sus manos se aferró a Michiru mientras que la otra forma de temblorosa se acercó a la mano de la marioneta. Trasferir el daño a una tercera persona era algo nuevo, una idea que surgió justo en toda esa sangre brotaba, pero tuve que intentarlo. Sangre brotó de su boca mientras la herida de Michiru se cerraba y otra idéntica se abría en la marioneta.

—Hey, tu ... tonto ... empújala al agua.

Jedite, a pesar del dolor hizo lo que le pidieron. De forma sincronizada, cuando Hotaru término de transferencia la herida de Michiru a la marioneta, dio un paso atrás, el cual Beryl perdió como señal para llamar a su dije y cuando la esfera desapareció, Jedite empujó con todas sus fuerzas a la mujer que había tomado la forma de su amada.

Michiru a pesar de estar jadeando puede hacer una burbuja para atrapar y ahogar a la marioneta. Sin embargo, no fue necesario, el daño que Hotaru había traspasado fue demasiado para su cuerpo y daño. En silencio fueron testigos de cómo las marcas rojas fueron poco a poco desvaneciéndose.

—Está muerta. —Susurró Jedite, interrumpiendo el silencio que afectaba a las tres brujas.

—Sí, ella por fin podrá descansar en paz. Michiru apartando la mirada del triste cuerpo sin vida. Al mismo tiempo que dejó de verla, el cuerpo comenzó a disolverse hasta volverse parte de la burbuja que había creado.

—Debemos retirarnos, estamos todos agotados y probablemente no sabemos qué nos espera si seguimos.

Las palabras de Beryl resuenan en sus compañeras y hermanas, pero aún así, ninguna de ellas tiene el valor de retirarse.

—Bien, entonces, pongámonos al tanto de lo que nos espera. Tonto, ¿Dónde está mi prima?

—Al principio la amarraron de manos y pies en una silla, no le hacían nada, solo la dejaron ver cómo me golpearon.

—Eso no, todas estamos conscientes de que serían torturados… —gruño Hotaru.

—Lo que queremos saber es, ¿cuántos hombres y cuántas mujeres nos esperan? —completo más tranquila Beryl.

—Aparte de los que ella ahogó, aún qued viejos y otra como ella. —señaló hacia el agua haciendo alusión a la marioneta.

—Por todos los cielos… nosotras no podemos hacer esto. —Beryl se quejó al dejarse caer al lado de Jedite para comenzar a tratarlo.

—No, si podemos… Yo volveré con él. Fingiré que soy su marioneta, diré que tome esta forma para matar a la otra bruja que nos esperaba.

—No Michiru, es demasiado arriesgado. —Beryl nuevamente se quejó.

—Puedo hacerlo, ya tengo mucha sangre en mí y hay mucha aquí… sólo tengo que desnudarme…

Michiru no se veía segura, cualquiera que la viera podía saberlo. Pero aún así comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar desnuda dejando en shock a los presentes, sobre todo cuando comenzó a untarse el cuerpo con la sangre a sus pies.

Cuando terminó, jalo el brazo de Jedite sacándolo del shock. Luego creó una burbuja de agua y miró a Hotaru y Beryl.

—Bien, ahora, vamos. Entren, dejaré el aire suficiente y las llevaré conmigo. Cuando llegue con ellos los acercaré al agua para que Beryl los congele, Hotaru, tú y yo les quitaremos los dijes, mientras que él tomara a Rei y luego volveremos a la burbuja y nos sacaré de aquí antes de que lo noten.

Hotaru comenzó a toser y maldijo mientras limpiaba la sangre que salió de su boca, se levanto agarrando su vientre y fingió sacudir su ropa.

—Bien, pongamos un cicatrizante a la herida de Beryl y hagámoslo.

De entre sus pechos la pelinegra sacó dos frascos. Puso uno en la cara de Jedite y le ordenó beber lo menos posible, para después usar el otro frasco en Beryl. Una vez Jedite regreso el frasco a Hotaru, ella se lo entregó a Beryl.

**.**

Michiru dejó caer a Jedite al borde del pequeño lago que aún quedaba del agua con la que había inundado la cueva.

—Has tardado bastante bruja. —la cachetada resonó por toda la cueva y a pesar del dolor, Michiru logró resistir el soltar un gemido y llevar su mano a su mejilla.

—Había… otras… amo. —susurro Michiru viendo el suelo.

— ¿Otras? ¿Cuántas? —se adelantó otro de los hombres. — ¡Contesta! —grito.

—Dos.

—Eran tres entonces, las estúpidas debieron creer que podían venir aquí por su amiguita.

— ¿Las mataste? —preguntó el primero al tiempo que se agachaba.

—Solo a está. —contestó señalando su cuerpo creyendo que su respuesta sería correcta.

**.**

**.**

Por otro lado, Nicolás llegó a la costa y rápidamente comenzó a buscar a la maestra y compañera de Setsuna. Encontrando primero a esta última, detrás de un montón de rocas, cerca de la playa.

—Haruka, Haruka… Haruka…

— ¿Nicolás? Guarda silencio por favor… —suplicó la rubia jalando hacia abajo al par de su amiga con la esperanza de que la pareja que espiaba no los hubiera notado.

—Rei y Jedite… unos tipos raros… luego las otras… hicieron un loco plan…

—Oye, oye, respira profundo, cálmate y habla más despacio que no logro entender nada.

—Capturaron a Rei y a…

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién?

—Unos tipos, pala no sé qué dijeron las demás…

El color en la cara de Haruka se dreno, se levantó y sin importar que fuera vista, saco la su escoba de su bolso y subiendo a Nicolás detrás de ella salió volando en busca de su maestra.

—Agárrate fuerte. —advirtió la rubia antes de jalar aire para que cuando lo sacará, la escoba comenzará a viajar más rápido.

Con Nicolás aun temblando a su espalda Haruka aterrizó en la casa que su maestra había rentado. Asustada Luna había salido al sentir claramente el poder de su alumna, en primera instancia había pensado el regañarla por no poner un Kekkai para no ser vista pero casi de inmediato notó que debía haber pasado algo malo, de lo contrario Haruka jamás hubiera sido tan descuidada.

Y para cuando Nicolás terminó de hablar, todo lo que había en la mente y corazón de Luna, era miedo. Y ese miedo fue el que la había hecho actuar justo igual que sus alumnas, sin un buen plan y con nada más que el deseo de recuperar a su hija. Ni siquiera pensó en dejar a Haruka a salvo junto al par de Beryl. En su lugar los llevó con ella.

—Escúchame bien ambos, no importa que, cuando lleguemos todo lo que deben hacer es sacar a todas y llevarlas a mar abierto mientras que yo me encargo de los paladines. Promete que cumplirás esta orden sin importar que.

—Pero maestra…

—Haruka, esto no es una sugerencia. Es una orden. —ante la molestia en la voz y ojos de su maestra, Haruka no pudo hacer más que aceptar una orden que sabía no podría romper.

—Le doy mi palabra.

**.**

**.**

Haruka siempre supo el por qué la gemela de su maestra y madre de Hotaru, recibió el título de la bruja blanca. Su magia a pesar de ser ofensiva creaba calma y tenía un color tan blanco y puro. Brindaba a sus compañeras fuerzas y esperanzas mientras que a sus enemigos les quemaba sin dejar ceniza alguna. Incluso en cierto punto era como el fuego de Rei, el cual podía quemar pero también sanar.

Aun así no podía entender por qué su maestra fue llamada la bruja oscura, una vez pensó que era un juego de palabras debido al título de su gemela. Por eso de que sus cabellos eran completamente opuestos. Pero cuando llegaron a la cueva, fue testigo de porque su maestra había recibido ese título. La bruja oscura.

Toda luz pareció morir a su alrededor, cualquier cosa, incluso el aire. Y al contrario que su hermana, la oscuridad provocaba miedo tanto en enemigos como aliados. Pero tal vez ella no lo hacia apropósito, simplemente estaba respondiendo ante la escena que encontraron en lo profundo de la cueva.

Su hija estaba plenamente cubierta por los tatuajes, Michiru yacía sin vida y sin brazos en el suelo, Hotaru se encontraba inconsciente cerca de ella y Beryl estaba atada de pies y manos a uno de los muros, sin duda esa escena podría haberla llevado al límite de su cordura, después de todo Haruka también se sentía así.

**.**

**.**

Luna lo sabía desde niña, Selene también lo había sabido, y ambas creyeron que tal vez por eso habían nacido juntas. Eran como una balanza bien equilibrada, Selene proporcionaba toda la paz que Luna podía robar, pero aun con su hermana a su lado. Luna siempre tuvo miedo de sí misma. Pero nadie en la cuna parecía temerle, sus padres y el oráculo creían fielmente que ambas era un milagro. Una oportunidad para traer a sus hermanas caídas de vuelta, su existencia fue vista como esperanza.

Y con los años, Luna también creyó que era una oportunidad, creía que era esperanza. Que fue por ello que su poder se reflejaba como total oscuridad y que su cuerpo se cubría con tatuajes rojos, justo como el de una pobre marioneta torturada por los Paladines.

Y no estaban equivocados, pero la mente y el corazón de Luna no fueron tan fuerte como para no romperse después de ver aquello.

**.**

**.**

—Escúchame, tienes que ayudarme a sacar a todos de aquí. —el dolor de sus uñas encajadas en sus palmas devolvió un poco de la cordura de Haruka.

—No hay forma de que podamos… —Haruka se giró rápidamente, apretó uno de sus brazos demasiado fuerte.

—Nicolás. —El joven asintió aún inseguro.

Reuniendo todo el poder que podía, Haruka convirtió su escoba en una espada y orando por ayuda, arrojó su espada para cortar las cuerdas que ataban a Beryl. En cuanto la espada dejó su mano, atrajo a Hotaru y Beryl para ponerlos al alcance de Nicolás para que este las cargara hasta la balsa que habían llevado con ellos.

Nicolás se aseguró de llevar a Beryl y para cuando volvía, Hotaru había recuperado el conocimiento y el cuerpo sin vida de Michiru estaba a su lado. Cuando Nicolás quiso levantarla, ella se resistió.

—Para, por favor… —rogó al joven para después mirar a Haruka con gruesas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas—Haru, escúchame, trae a Rei y a su par. Puedo arreglarla, puedo transferir todo al cuerpo de Michiru, por favor… esto fue mi culpa, yo fui la que no quiso esperar a la maestra, yo no puedo perder a ambas. Por favor.

Haruka no pudo negarse, no cuando era capaz de ver ese dolor, desesperación, culpa, arrepentimiento y al mismo tiempo, esperanza. Por ello, aceptó con la petición de su amiga. Arrojando nuevamente su espada pero esta vez para liberar a Rei, la atrajo a ella y a su par. Cuando estuvieron cerca, Haruka apretó el hombro de Hotaru y se levantó e intentó acercarse a su maestra. Mientras que Hotaru cerraba los ojos y tocaba los cuerpos de Rei y Michiru, Nicolás cargo el cuerpo de Jedite hacia la barca.

Rápidamente las marcas de corrupción pasaron del cuerpo de Rei a Hotaru y de Hotaru a Michiru.

—Nicolás, llévate a Rei ahora. —pidió Hotaru cuando las últimas marcas desaparecieron del cuerpo de su prima.

La barrera de su maestra era imposible de atravesar para Haruka y sólo era capaz de ver como aun a pesar de lo poderosa que era su maestra, esta parecía tener problemas. Retrocedió rápidamente cuando una marioneta apareció frente a ella dentro de la barrera, pero al intentar atacar su poder rebotó. Su maestra, a pesar de estar peleando contra ellos, aun los protegía. Pero sabía que no había forma de que saliera ilesa.

—Haruka…

El grito de Nicolás la alerto, algo debía haber salido mal. Tuvo que correr pero sin importar lo rápido que se moviera sólo fue capaz de ver de forma impotente como todos los daños y marcas eran rechazados por el cuerpo de Michiru y volvían a Hotaru. Quizás el rechazo se debió a que el cuerpo al que pasó el daño no tenía vida o tal vez el hecho de que Hotaru ya anteriormente había tomado parte de la corrupción de la marioneta que creyeron era Rei. Después de todo, eso había causado daño en su sistema y puede que por ello cuando Michiru fue atravesada por la marioneta, parte de ese daño se había quedado en ella al momento de traspasarlo.

Pero sin importar que fuera, todo el daño se acumuló en Hotaru.

—Haru… tienes que matarme antes de que me pierda… por favor…

—No, tiene que haber… pasa una parte en mi… yo puedo soportarlo… soy fuerte… yo...

—Por favor, yo no puedo mantener el control por más tiempo…

—No, no… no puedo…

—Entonces vete… —gritó fuertemente empujándola— vete antes de que pierda el control, ayudare a mi tía para cubrirlas. —con la fuerza que aún le quedaba arrojó a Haruka y Nicolás, hasta casi la barca— Llévatela, sácalos de aquí.

Nicolás trago grueso antes de asentir y tomar a Haruka mientras que ella pataleaba y manoteaba.

—No, bájame. No podemos dejarlas, no puedo dejarlas… ¡Maestra! ¡Hotaru! ... No por favor...

Nicolás la arrojó a la barca antes de subir golpeando el casco dos veces activando el conjuro que la maestra había puesto en ella. Mientras la barca navegaba a gran velocidad y la visión de Haruka era borrosa debido a que sus lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos pero, aun así fue capaz de ver como su maestra, quien estaba siendo sometida por 2 paladines, le sonreía con alegría.

**.**

**.**

Paralizada de miedo e impotencia, Haruka lloraba mientras que Nicolás de forma desesperada intentaba atender a todos los demás en la barca. Jedite había recuperado la conciencia pero estaba demasiado herido y perdido demasiada sangre como para ayudarle con los otros, sin embargo se arrastró el corto espacio que le separaba de Rei para poder abrazarla. Rei no tenía ninguna herida, simplemente parecía estar inconsciente, por otra parte Beryl se encontraba bastante herida e incluso parecía drogada. Por lo que toda la atención de Nicolás se centraba en ella.

La barca no se detuvo hasta que estuvo en mar abierto, bastante lejos que la cueva de los paladines y para entonces Rei había despertado, ayudaba con indicaciones en susurros a Nicolás sobre los frascos que había en la bolsa de su madre. Rei no había preguntado, ¿cómo había llegado a mar abierto? o ¿cómo es que se encontraba en una balsa? era consciente de todo lo que había pasado, todo estaba tan fresco en su mente y sin la bruma de dolor que antes había invadido su mente. Había lágrimas en sus ojos y caían de forma silenciosa pero aun así se separó de los reconfortantes brazos de Jedite, se tallo los ojos con la manta que Nicolás uso para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo. Miro a Beryl a Nicolás y al llegar a Haruka su ceño se frunció.

—Maldita sea, deja de llorar. Volveremos a la casa y pondremos en alerta al oráculo.

Haruka levantó la cabeza entre sus rodillas para mirar la cara llorosa de Rei, sabía que tenía razón pero la imagen de Hotaru, Michiru y la sonrisa de su maestra mientras se alejaban, se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

—No hay forma de volver a casa, sólo la maestra conoce el camino.

—Conozco el camino. Yo... se el camino. Mamá me dijo que debía aprenderlo para cuando fuera maestra, ella me hizo aprenderlo. —las lágrimas aumentaron pero esta vez Rei no se limpió— Yo… me se el camino… —repitió con voz quebrada.

**.**

**.**

Aun cuando faltaban días, todos en la cuna se encontraban envueltos en las labores cotidianas y al mismo tiempo realizaban las preparaciones para las ceremonias que no sabían con seguridad si sucederían. Y fue en esa paz que un impacto en la Kekkai de la isla puso a todos en alerta.

Las primeras en llegar al hasta el lugar fueron Setsuna y Selene, que al ver del otro lado de la barrera, se encontraba una balsa con dos de las estudiantes de Luna y dos chicos. Crearon una apertura para que estas pudieran pasar. Una vez dentro, Haruka y Rei comenzaron a explicar torpemente lo que habían pasado, al mismo tiempo que se disculpaban por no haber sido más cuidadosas y no ser más poderosas como para protegerse entre ellas o a su maestra.

Selene había caído en shock ante el hecho de haber perdido a su hija mayor y al mismo tiempo, a su amada hermana. Mientras ella permanecía inmóvil, Setsuna proyectó su imagen en la barrera.

—Hermanas, hermanos… les tengo graves noticias… tres de las estudiantes se han visto forzadas a volver a casa por un ataque de los paladines. Una de las estudiantes fue asesinada mientras que otra y la maestra actual, la bruja oscura, cayeron en sus manos. Nuestra ubicación está comprometida… diríjase rápidamente a la costa y avisen de inmediato si ven algo acercándose. Para todas aquellas que no puedan apoyar en la batalla, diríjase hacia el estanque lunar para ayudar con el movimiento de la cuna. Las brujas en cinta deben ir al refugio con las menores.

El dolor y miedo rápidamente se extendió en la cuna pero ninguna bruja o par dudaron en cumplir las órdenes que el oráculo les daba. Con un beso, ya sea en la frente o la boca, los hombres del lugar se despidieron de sus amadas antes de correr hacia todos las niñas. Su prioridad, era asegurar que todas las brujas menores estuvieran sanas y salvas en el refugio subterráneo que existía para estos casos. Una vez todas fueron contadas y aseguradas, todos los pares felinos volvieron al lado de sus parejas dejando a los pares cuervos la labor de calmar a las jóvenes.

En minutos, todas las brujas de ataque y sus pares se encontraban en las costas de la cuna, cada una invocando su propio Kekkai para agregar una nueva capa. Por otra parte, las brujas alrededor del estanque lunar se encontraban de rodillas, conjurando junto al oráculo el movimiento de la cuna, sin embargo, la tarea de mover la cuna no era algo fácil y mucho menos, rápido. Las pocas que estaban en cinta se concentraron en crear aceites de junco que ayudaría a sus hermanas en la pelea y con la ayuda de los pares cuervo las entregarían.

Las últimas en llegar al refugio fueron, Haruka y Rei, quienes llevaban a una Beryl recién despertada, Nicolás que ayudaba a Jedite a mantenerse erguido y por último, Apolo, quien llevaba en brazos a su esposa, Selene. En la entrada, Artemis caminaba de un lado a otro con su sobrina en brazos, parecía a punto de romperse, más al ver a su hija viva, corrió hacia ella aplastando a Usagi en su abrazo desesperado.

—Mi niña, mi niña.

Por otro lado, los padres de Beryl y Michiru también estaban ahí, el primero estaba completamente aliviado mientras que el segundo simplemente se dejó caer al suelo tapando su boca con una de sus manos. Una vez dentro y gracias a la voz de su segunda hija, Usagi, pudo salir del shock en que se encontraba y mirando a Artemis, tomó una decisión.

Abrazo a su pequeña hija y la beso en la frente—Sabes que mamá te ama mucho, ¿verdad?—Usagi sonrió y rozó su nariz con la de su madre.

—Yo también te amo mucho, mami. —una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Selene al momento en que volvía a besar la frente de su hija, pero esta vez, la pequeña rubia cayó dormida sobre su pecho.

— ¿Selene…?

Ignorando a su par, Selene camino hasta el lugar donde su cuñado Artemis, su sobrina Rei y lo que parecía, su par herido, se encontraban.

—Artemis, tengo algo que pedirte.

— ¿Selene? —Apolo seguía asustado debido a lo que vio en su mirada, sentía que cometería una locura y temía por su seguridad.

—Usare nuestra conexión para intentar traerla de vuelta… y para eso necesitare…

—Iré, cualquier cosa sin importar que sea, incluso si no hay posibilidad de éxito… yo, estaré con ella hasta el final.

—Papá, no… no puedes.

—Rei, hija. Te amo, eres la luz de nuestra vida… pero tú lo sabes, conoces la historia de cómo nos conocimos. —Artemis acarició el rostro de su hija— Ella me encontró cuando ya había renunciado a todo… le prometí que pelearía para vivir a su lado y moriría cuando ella lo hiciera. No puedo romper esa promesa y tampoco quiero hacerlo.

—No puedo perderte igual que a ella papá. No quiero estar sola.

—Cariño, nunca estarás sola. Ahora tienes a un chico que se te amara como yo amo a tu madre, y en el futuro tendrás hermosas hijas, pero te aseguro, que sin importar lo que pase ahora, tu madre y yo siempre estaremos junto a ti. Aquí... —beso su frente y puso su mano en su pecho— y aquí.

Alejándose de su hija, Artemis miro a Jedite, puso una mano sobre su hombro y la otra sobre su pecho. —Escúchame bien, ella no es tan fuerte como aparenta. Lo que más odia es sentirse o mostrarse débil, no le gustan las mentiras... no es buena expresando sus sentimientos y por eso puede ser algo ruda, pero eso le da un toque tierno. Su comida favorita es el fugu y odia los espárragos, le encanta el té de hierbas frescas y deberás cocinar porque si no son pociones, nada que cocine será comestible… lo siento por eso, lo sacó de mí. ¡Casi lo olvido! le encanta dormir con las ventanas abiertas aun cuando nieva, así que deberás acostumbrarte a eso.

—Señor… —un nudo se había formado en la garganta de Jedite al escucharlo, ese hombre, quien debería estar cuestionado si era un buen o mal hombre...— La cuidaré, yo… le prometo que la amare con todo lo que tengo.

Artemis sonrió ante la respuesta del joven, palmeo su hombro y susurró— Cuídense hijo. —se giró y abrazo una última vez a su hija que por las lágrimas parecía haber perdido el habla— Te amamos, nunca lo olvides. Vamos Selene, Apolo. Hay que ir a ver a mi Luna.

Selene entregó a Usagi a los brazos de Rei y Jedite— He cambiado su memoria, ella los reconocerá como su familia, también nos recordará a Apolo y a mí, pero no recordara a su hermana. Si ella llegara a sentir culpa, cuando sea su edad de salir de la cuna… ella podría querer buscar venganza en lugar de…

—Por favor, vuelvan. Aún sin mis padres, por favor, hagan lo posible para volver.

Selene apretó la mano de Rei tan fuerte que juraba que la lastimaba pero no le importo, ni tampoco se atrevió a contestar a sus peticiones, no quería darle esperanza. Cuando aflojo su agarre sin decir palabras, su sobrina pareció entender. Ella, su sobrina, era buena, lista, responsable y por eso confiaba en ella para cuidar a su última hija como si fuera propia. Y con la seguridad de que su hija estaba en las mejores manos, salió del refugio sin remordimiento alguno.

Y para cuando llegó a la costa más cercana de la cuna, la encontró vacía. Pero a su oído llegaron los gritos, el ruido e incluso el aire cargado de dolor y sangre. Rápidamente se dirigió volando hacia ahí, para toparse con la triste vista de su hermana gemela atacando a sus amigas de toda la vida, a mujeres que habían cuidado de ellas cuando niñas o de mujeres a las que ella había cuidado… y ella como su otra mitad, debía detenerla. Sólo ella podía detenerla.

La batalla retumbo en lo más profundo de la cuna y las brujas arrodilladas en el estanque lunar dejaron su lugar para luchar junto a sus otras hermanas. Los paladines habían llamado a más y ellos trajeron consigo otras marionetas pero sin duda la más poderosa era Luna, quien apagaba toda esperanza con su simple presencia. Selene había creado una oportunidad para entrar en su mente en un intento desesperado por traerla de vuelta pero sin importar cuanto lo intento no logro tener éxito, en su lugar el dolor de su hermana le calaba cada vez más hondo. Tan concentrada estaba en su hermana que no noto a las otras marionetas, entre las cuales estaba su hija, la cual con sonrisa siniestra se había acercado a ella sin ser vista, oculta en las sombras de Luna. Y fue así que Selene, había sido herida de muerte, su propia hermana e hija trabajaban juntas para matarle.

—Lo siento, no puedo hacer más... —Apolo que estaba junto a ella apretó los puños y sin ver a Selene llevó su mano a su oreja arrancó su pendiente. Un círculo a sus pies apareció.

Dentro del caos de sangre y cenizas, Artemis apareció a metros de Luna. La gran bruja oscura pareció recuperar algo de luz en sus ojos al ver a su amado e incluso cuando este abrió sus manos hacia ella, Luna había dado pasos vacilantes hacia él.

—Luna, mi Luna.

Cuando Luna estuvo a su alcance, Artemis arrancó de su oreja el pendiente que había aparecido cuando unieron sus almas. Un círculo apareció a sus pies y Artemis al verla paralizada la abrazo al mismo tiempo que Selene se transportaba cerca de ellos.

Desesperada y gravemente herida grito la orden de retroceder a todas las brujas y los par de la cuna. Rápidamente Cosmos instruyo a Setsuna y juntas reconstruyeron una nueva barrera pero estaba vez no abarcaba toda la isla, los paladines, las marionetas, Artemis reteniendo a Luna, Apolo a Hotaru y Selene preparando su ultimo ataque. Todos ellos estaban fuera, cuando Selene se volvió luz y desapareció llevándoselos con ella.

Su purificación destruyó todo lo que toco sin siquiera dejar evidencia de su existencia, los paladines no tuvieron ni siquiera la oportunidad de defenderse o huir, las marionetas habían quedado caminado hacia la paz que la luz les había transmitido y por solo un momento, Artemis había visto las marcas de Luna desaparecer.

—Lo siento tanto… —había logrado susurrar Luna.

Un **Te amo** fue lo único que Luna había recibido por respuesta antes de que ambos desaparecieran.

La guerra había terminado y las pérdidas en la cuna habían sido altas, pero el sacrificio de Selene y Luna fue recordado como un acto heroico. Ambas eran el orgullo de la cuna. Y gracias a ellas fue que las leyes de la cuna cambiaron, 18 años se transformó en la nueva edad adulta. Las jóvenes brujas fueron forzadas a hacer los quehaceres cotidianos sin el uso de la magia, la prohibición de llevar pociones o ingredientes a los viajes fue borrada, por lo que las brujas tenían permitido llevar algo más que su escoba. Cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar a las nuevas generaciones se convirtió en un requisito para cada bruja que salía de la cuna. E incluso los conjuros de sangre fueron enseñados a las jóvenes brujas.

Las nuevas generaciones eran más listas, más capaces y más fuertes... pero tú ya sabes sobre una de las nuevas generaciones, conoces bien la historia, ¿no es cierto?

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

* * *

Wow, realmente fue mucho tiempo.

Se que algunas sabrán pero realmente tuve un bloqueo, todas las ideas simplemente desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno. Fue realmente frustrarte, ademas de eso mi brazo, si lo se... mi maldito brazo comenzó con problemas y una bola simplemente salio y no se fue, se anido en la parte superior de mi omóplato derecho y creció bastante. Los médicos del seguro decían que era estrés ¬¬ y me daban paracetamol ¬¬ claramente llego a un tamaño que no solo era molesto, también ardía, quemaba de hecho y en una revisión de mi brazo con los médicos privados que ya conocen muy bien mi brazo dañado... dijeron que podía ser acumulación de liquido pues la bola comenzó a a brotar después de mi anterior parálisis, así que me hicieron un drenado que dolió mas de lo que parecía y pues no funciono muy bien.

Para no hacerla larga tuve que prepararme para entrar a quirófano, se hizo los estudios y me controlaron la presión y en menos de 10 días ya tenia todo. Tuve grandes problemas con la anestesia general... y posteriormente con la local, parece que mi cuerpo es inmune a esas madres así que imaginen cuanto dolió una cirugía de 5 horas TT~TT aunque claro, pase casi media cirugía dormida... moraleja... despertar a media cirugía no es bueno. Ok después de eso vino la rehabilitación que fue bien, de hecho todo parecía ir genial y me senté a escribir un poco para eso de mayo, quería hacerme un regalo de cumpleaños para junio... pero mi padre tuvo un accidente a inicios de junio y fue grave. Cayo de un balcón debido a la mala instalación del cancel, llamaron a emergencias y tardaron 2 horas en llegar pero llego en moto, entonces él llamo una ambulancia que tardo otras 2 horas en llegar. En urgencias la doctora del cambio de turno le dijo que no tenia nada y lo dio de alta a las 3 am, con estudios en proceso, sin que el pudiera estar de pie y orinando sangre. Le dieron pase a Traumatología, Neurología y cirugía general, el primero vio las radiografías y le dio de alta diciendo que ni siquiera debieron mandarlo con él. El segundo le mando hacer una resonancia completa puesto que querían descartar daños por que se claro al caer mas de 4 metros se abrió la cabeza y ahí el le dijo que no tenia daño pero lo envió nuevamente a trauma, quien nuevamente se enojo por que fue a verlo y lo mando a rehabilitación y lo puso a caminar. Los de cirugía general revisaron su mano pues en la caída se lastimo los ligamentos de su mano derecha, estos lo checaron y descartaron la cirugía enviándolo a rehabilitación y dándole medicamento.

El neurólogo se molesto en la siguiente cita y llamo al jefe de trauma para que viera a mi papá, el jefe vio los estudios y vio que mi papa tenia tres vertebras fracturadas. Si, no 1 ni 2, 3 las cuales ya tenían 3 meses sin tratar, por lo que era obvio que ya estaban soldadas. El punto con mi papá es que aun lo están viendo, si,desde los primeros de Junio y apenas dieron a mi papá como no candidato a cirugía, se le esta dando seguimiento y el mismo jefe de departamento. El punto es que soy la única hija que no trabaja, así que cuando supe de todo esto falte a mis ultimas 2 citas de rehabilitación y me fui a ayudar a mis padres con todo el papeleo. Dios si hasta termine en la comisaria, se había levantado un acta del accidente y tuve que ir a declarar en su nombre U~U realmente fue malo. Aún es malo, hay muchas cosas por hacer con su pensión parcial y la queja por negligencia medica a tantos pero tantos médicos pues el caso de mi papá tiene tantas que no hay ni por donde empezar.

Pero bueno, es por eso que realmente no tuve tiempo para nada. Espero realmente tener más tiempo de ahora en adelante y que las ideas lleguen aunque sea poco a poco, pues extraño mucho escribir. Espero que esta historia les guste, por favor dejen sus comentarios, hasta un conti plis es bienvenido. Besos de chocolate y abrazos de ositos bimbo.

feliz Halloween


End file.
